shinobi no kami
by raidoX2
Summary: Naruto is trained by Madara, watch as he becomes a legendary shinobi that rivals even the sage of six paths. powerful maybe godlike naruto, ENS, Mokuton and Rinnegan with sub elements Naruto. Pairings NarutoxAnkoxMeixTsunadex fem sasuke and more
1. Chapter 1

The strongest ninja

It was close to midnight in Konohagakure no Sato when the fearsome biju the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked. That very same day the Hokage and his wife were celebrating the birth of their two babies a boy with Kushina's red hair that was as soft as Minato's and her amethyst colored eyes, Naruto he was to be named and his younger twin sister Natsumi who had Minato's blonde hair and blue eyes. Both had whisker marks on their cheeks from her mother being a jinchuriki. Right now both were in the arms of a now dead Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, who upon realizing what Minato planned on doing offered his own life instead so that Minato might raise the twins. Natsumi sported a seal on her stomach courtesy of the sealing, which then faded as if it had never been there, it would only appear when she channelled chakra. Minato was off to the side of Sarutobi unconscious from chakra exhaustion. Then out of the shadows of the forest clearing they were in a hooded man approached, blood-red eyes with three swirling tomoe gazing at them intently and picked up the infantile boy the hood around his head was removed. The face of Madara Uchiha was revealed "you shall be my legacy, my immortality, my great-grandson" he said as the boy's eyes opened revealing the same eyes of the man before him the only difference were the two missing tomoe. Madara smiled as he looked into his eyes "when you reach your full potential you will be a god among men!" he exclaimed "and I shall give you my power! Seeing as my life is close to ending and I would like to see the future through your eyes but first to find someone to train you and take care of you" he continued softly as he walked out of the clearing.

Minato woke hours later in a hospital with an Unconscious Kushina on he bed beside him as the stress from the dual birth and the extraction of the Kyuubi had been taxing. Minato still remembered his fight with the masked man who extracted the Kyuubi. He stood calling for a nurse. She came in with a grave face trying to decide how to best tell him the news, Minato looked up, and upon seeing her grave face frowned wondering what was going on. "Nurse-san what is going on, is something the matter?" asked Minato now thoroughly worried. "Hai Hokage-sama," she answered, she appeared to be struggling with her next few words "I-It ap-pears someone ha-as t-t-taken... It appears someone took...your son." she said in a low voice. "Naruto, my little Naruto was taken from me?" he asked fearing the answer "h-hai Hokage-sama." suddenly Minato collapsed in a fit of tears upon the bed crying his eyes out.

Kisame Hoshigaki was wearing what appears to be the standard attire of the Seven Swordsmen which consists of: a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village. He had a Kirigakure's forehead protector, which was scratched. He had just escaped Kirigakure from his battle with the now crazed Mizukage.

"Yes you shall teach little Naruto and take care of him" said Madara as he watched Kisame sleep

When Kisame awoke, the first thing he registered in his mind was that a baby was crying, quickly growing frustrated by the noise he stood up then remembering the events of yesterday. He stood up looking around he managed to ascertain he was in a cave somewhere in Mizu no Kuni, as he turned toward the baby he noticed something, there was a note:

Kisame you owe me your life in exchange I want you to raise and train this child, he is my legacy. If you do not then I shall take your life. Teach him and make sure he goes through a lot of hard training and give him a sword like yours.

-Uchiha Madara.

Kisame was ready to kill the kid just to get it over with but then the child opened his eyes and those sharingan eyes stared at him, its tomoe spinning lazily. _'With those eyes and my training we'll be invincible, and together we shall kill the Mizukage!_' he thought as he picked him up, not noticing a seal on the boy's stomach where Uchiha Madara had sealed himself and a seal that held his gunbai on his arm.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Minato walked up to Kushina and was about to tell her the unfortunate event that had unfolded last night.

Kushina looked up and saw her husband hurtful eyes and could already tell something bad happened last night.

"Minato-kun what is wrong" said a very worried Kushina

"Kushina I am sorry, but it seems someone kidnapped Naruto yesterday while we are unconscious."

Kushina gasped and she started to cry first they had to burden their daughter and now they're son had been kidnapped. Minato walked up started to comfort while also letting tears come out of his eyes. He thought '_This week has to be the worst off my life , I will find you Naruto, I know the person who took you is smart enough to avoid ANBU so I will have Jiraiya sensei's spy network working overtime, but there is something unnerving why take Naruto when you could take Natsumi who has superior chakra reserves since she is a jinchuriki. Hmm I wonder what makes Naruto more special.'_

Minato was thinking about what to tell the council about Natsumi. '_The civilians are going to raise hell for this and demand Natsumi's death'_ he thought as he and his wife continued to cry throughout the night.

**This was my first fanfic i wrote on the computer so comment and review**** it please. Anyways the next chapter will be about the training and meeting Madara and gaining EMS and Mokuton. Naruto will eventually gain the Rinnegan. He will also get Ryujin Jakka and Zangetsu later on when he is visited by the gods. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Childhood and bloodline activation

**Clash!**Was all that could be heard deep inside the dark forest as a six year old red headed boy clashed with his sensei and his father figure, Kisame was now increasing Naruto's strength, speed and reaction time by making Naruto fight three clones all at once. Naruto was fast on his feet as one of Kisame clones swung his blade aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto ducked down and activated his sharingan as he started to do some hand seals to do a jutsu that he had copied from a suna Nin.

He finished with a snake seal and exhaled his breath and shouted '**Futon: Daitoppa**' **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** A huge blast of wind hit all of Kisame clone making them turn into water. Naruto went on one knee and started panting that jutsu took a lot out of him. Kisame went up to Naruto and said "you did well Naruto, but you don't seem to have perfected the jutsu thus why it takes lots of chakra." Naruto nodded as they both walked back to the hideout.

Meanwhile in Konoha a girl with blond hair was working on chakra control excersises. "Dad I did it I did it" she exclaimed happily.

"Fantastic my daughter, you will get stronger in no time "said minato as he knelt down and ruffled her blond smooth hair.

"Can we go to the park now" she said with a puppy eye look.

"Of course let's go" he said, giving her a piggy bank , as they were walking minato thoughts turned to his lost son, he thought 'please be ok son , '_I hope you alright son, but I promise I will find you soon_'.

The next day in a cave in Hi no Kuni , Kisame and Naruto were eating their meal. Kisame looked at naruto and thought '_I think it is time to get him his first kill._' He knew that naruto was good enough to kill bandits and chunin but anything higher than that he would surely fail. Kisame spoke in a rough voice "yo naruto do you want to go save some helpless people from bandits." Naruto looked at him calculating what Kisame was planning; naruto sighed and sat up right "yh sure I don't mind"

So naruto packed his stuff and went with his sensei to the nearest bandit camp. They looked around and saw it wasn't fortified and they both nodded and charged at the bandits, Kisame went west and started hacking through the bandits while Naruto went east and was reluctantly killing them. Naruto finally reached the main area, he did a ram hand seal and shouted **'Suiton: Bakusui Shoha' **A huge torrent of water came out of his cheeks and crushed all the bandits with water. Then he heard one person shouted '**Doton: Doryuheki' (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) **The water collided with the stone wall. The person then jumped and shouted **'Doton: Dosekiryu' (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon). **A huge dragon came and went to attack Naruto. Naruto activated a three tomoe sharingan and dodged. He threw some kunai but the person dodged it. The person jumped down and naruto saw his face clearly he wore an iwagakure headband and red outfit with long sleeves. He also wore mesh armour around his ankles. Naruto knew that this person wasn't a genin not even chunin level so he thought about withdrawing and letting Kisame deal with him. The man smirked and said "well well they send me a child to fight me aren't I lucky" naruto didn't respond and the man started to flash through hand seals and shouted **'Doton: Deiryu' **** (Earth Release: Mudslide). **A powerful mudslide erupted from the ninja's feet and with surprising speed and strength swept Naruto of his feet. Naruto then hit a wall and slumped unconscious.

He found himself in a huge forest with a blue sky with clouds. Naruto heard a voice from within the forest "Come Naruto it is time"

Naruto followed the voice and found a man with black spikey which went down to his waist and covered his left eye. Naruto said "who are you and where am I"

The man said "I am Uchiha Madara, the strongest of the Uchiha clan and we are in your mind, I sealed myself in you when you were born"

"What do you want?" said a scared Naruto

"I am dying in 4 years it is time for me to pass on everything that I know to you."

"How are you going to do that" said Naruto

"I will activate your Eternal Mangekyou sharingan and Mokuton. I will train you every night and teach you everything and when I die I will activate your rinnegan or I will activate before if I think you need it." said Madara eyeing him carefully.

"Ok but why train me, there lots of people out there" said a calm Naruto.

Madara said "I have been watching you since birth inside the seal and I want you to carry on my legacy when I am dead."

Naruto said "Ok but I am fighting a guy outside so can you help me a bit."

"Let me activate your EMS and Mokuton then I will imprint some wood and fire jutsu into your brain and a few other Jutsu's".

Naruto nodded and Madara released a burst of chakra and touched Naruto's forehead and muttered activation and took a seal from his pocket. He slammed on Naruto's forehead and said memory transfer. Naruto screamed and grabbed his head as knowledge of jutsu and techniques flashed through Naruto's head. Madara looked up at Naruto and smiled. He said "go forth my son and legacy and make the world tremble at your name" and he kicked Naruto out of his mindscape.

Naruto got up from the wall he crashed in and flashed through hand seals and ended with a horse sign and exhaled and shouted **'****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu'** A huge fireball erupted from Naruto's mouth, the man looked surprised but simply jumped to the side avoiding the Fireball.

Naruto then poured chakra in to his legs increasing his speed, he ran towards the man with surprising speed and with the last ounce of chakra did a snake seal and shouted **'Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu'(Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Jutsu)**A small prison appeared effectively trapping the man and absorbing his chakra so he couldn't escape. Naruto then fainted from chakra exhaustion. Kisame who had just finished with an iwa jonin landed next to Naruto and killed the man in the prison. He was surprised that Naruto had the legendary Mokuton of the Shodai Hokage. He ruffled Naruto's hair and picked the exhausted Naruto and took him to their hideout.

While in Naruto's mindscape he was being congratulated by Madara for beating his first jonin in a fight. Madara said "If you want to become a legendary shinobi then we have to up your training."

Naruto nodded and said "That's fine by me as long as you can make me stronger."

They both lied down on the grass and watched the clouds. One thought was going through their brains. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring.'

**That's the end of Chapter 2 the next chapter will be a time skip of Naruto's training, he will know how to use EMS properly and will know some mokuton jutsu.**


End file.
